Dragon of the Night
by Flamingsora
Summary: Things start to spin out of control when the team meets a girl that can not only communicate with her bit beast but also the ability to merge with it.This stunning discovery not only interests the bladebreakers, but Boris their former enemy.R&R... BETER S
1. A Stranger

Dragon of the Night

Hi this is Flamingsora and I'm obsessed with saiyuki. Oooooooooh Goku is sooooooooooooo hot. I mean hot. (Clears throat) Well anyway, that does not stop me from being obsessed with other shows such as Beyblade, Inuyasha, Fruits basket, etc. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the characters in the show. I only own the character + their bit beasts. Oh. And I also made up the ebil plot. Mwahahahahahah(cough)(sputter)(clears throat).

Oh and I almost forgot. This fanfic takes place during grevolution, before the championship.

**chapter 1: Strange encounter**

LET IT RIP! yelled a female voice.

LET IT RIP! a male voice roared.

Two beyblades collided in mid-air and hit the beystadium with a soft thud. Still spinning, the two beyblades smash into each other. The sound of grinding metal was heard and the smell of hot metal reached the noses of the two competitors as each blader was determined to win.

"Ha, you'll never win Sora! Why don't you just give up! You've already lost ten matches." Her opponent laughed.

"I'll never give up!" Sora cried.

"You're a very stubborn girl aren't you." Her opponent scolded.

Sora's beyblade was knocked backward and just barely regained its balance. Frustrated, Sora growled.

_I can't give up. I just can't. Sora thought. I just can't let him win! Even though I don't have a bit beast, I must give it my all_. _I can't lose_!

"Its time for me to end this," her opponent roared. "Golem, attack!"

Anxiety began to overwhelm Sora as she became extremely desperate.

Her crystal necklace began to shine brightly as she braced herself for the coming attack, but the attack never came. Sora lowered her arms to see what was going on, and found herself in the middle of nowhere. Everything was white as far as the eye could see.

Then, for a moment, an image wavered slightly. It became clearer as the image slowly stopped moving. It was a creature that looked somewhat like a snake. The creature had four legs and a large head with whiskers protruding from the sides of its muzzle. The creature turned and stared directly at Sora. The two crooked horns on top of its head, confirmed the description of the rarest beast on the face of the earth..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Tyson, loosen up." Max pleaded

"Yeah, Tyson. You need to stop worrying about the championship coming up in a few months." Ray warned. "If you stress yourself too much, you won't be able to concentrate."

"I can't keep my mind of it. Tyson whined. " It's like an annoying song stuck in your head all day long."

"Yeah, yeah, we know it already." Daichi interjected.

"There's got to be something to keep his mind busy." Kenny wailed.

"How about food?" Kai suggested.

"Fooooooooooooooood." Uttered Tyson. Eyes sparkling with joy as he started to drool.

"That's Tyson" Kenny replied sarcastically. "The one that can't resist a good meal."

"Uh, lets get Tyson out of here before a puddle of drool forms on the floor." Kai suggested, shaking his head in disgust.

"Your right, Kai. We should drop by a hot dog stand or somethin." Max agreed.

"There is a food stand near the Beyblading Park." Ray noted. "Maybe we should go there."

"Great idea Ray! And while we're there, I could take on some poor, defenseless, beginners." Daichi grinned mischievously, giving off a naughty chuckle.

The gang had to walk a few blocks before reaching the Beyblading Park. Once there, Tyson and Ray ordered some food, while Kai, Kenny, Max, and Daichi sat down at a picnic table near some bladers. Daichi spotted a weak opponent and dashed off. Ray and Tyson came back with five trays of food. Tyson already had about two hotdogs sticking out of his mouth.

The whole team (minus Daichi and Hilary) sweat dropped as they watched Tyson stuff his face.

Within five minutes, Tyson had eaten all twenty of his hotdogs.

"Wow Tyson, that's a new record." Kenny commented.

"Thanks," Tyson replied sarcastically.

Tyson scanned the park for Daichi while his team finished eating. Finally, Tyson found Daichi in a crowd of beybladers playing beyblade.

Daichi seemed to be having the time of his life. He was taking on two beyblades at the same time! He looked undefeatable to any other beyblader that crossed his path (except Tyson of course). Tyson couldn't help but smile. Even though Daichi was extremely annoying, rude, and always bugging to battle him, he accepted him as a worthy teammate.

Then, out of the blue, he felt his pulse quicken as he heard a voice cry out in vain.

"Never!"

The voice seemed to belong to a female. It sounded desperate and strangely reminded him of something, but he couldn't place it. Tyson turned his head to the direction in which the voice came from.

There, in the farthest corner of the park, was a girl around the age of fourteen, beybattling a male opponent. Her opponent looked about the age of fifteen and looked about 4'5" tall. He had blue hair with black highlights. He also had baggy pants and a sleeveless top on with a baseball cap on his head.

The girl had silver hair tied into a braid wrap that came to her knees, a headband with a yin yang sign tied around her forehead, a short sleeve kimono, and a pair of Capri's on. Her golden eyes teemed with exhaustion. Her clothes were also battered and worn out from beyblading for too long. She was struggling to stay conciencious.

Tyson found himself getting up and running toward the exhausted, unknown, player.

"Hey Tyson. Where are you going? Max asked as he saw Tyson make a hasty exit toward the corner of the park. When he received no answer, Max told the other teammates about the abrupt behavior coming from Tyson.

"We should follow him and see what's going on," Max suggested. All three nodded in agreement and took off toward the corner of the park.

By the time Tyson reached the exhausted player, she was already at her knees gasping for air. Her clothes were now rags and the headband that was around her forehead, tore and slowly floated to the ground.

A pulse from inside him, brought him to his knees. As Tyson lifted his head upward, the pulses became quicker until he brought his head up far enough to see her forehead.

A sharp intake of breath was heard from both Tyson and her opponent. The symbol imprinted on her forehead, was the character for youkai...

So, how do ya like it. Review please. ohh if anyone can guess what the japanese word youkai means in english i'll give you a cookie. And if I get more than five reviews, I will try to put a picture of her opponent up on my profile on a link, but I can't promise anything. Have a good day.

_translations:_

_**kuso**-_shoot or shit

JA-NE


	2. The Spirit Within

For those of you that guessed evil spirit or demon, you are correct. Now I have another question for you all; what kind of bit beast did Sora see? I will tell you in the next chappie.

MyOwnWoRLD: Glad you likes and I do not know how to do Kai's character very well, so could you give me some tips and pointers for Kai in you next review?

Sharnu: ahhhh! Don't panic about it. I will continue to write this story, it just will take awhile to update. I actually have up to 4 chapters written so far, but I'm just too lazy to type them up. (sigh) I wish it were summer already. Damn school. I will get around to reading your story. When I can get off my lazy butt and look! I hope you likes this chappie.

ShadeSpirit: Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner. (cough) well glad you likes. I looooove sesshomaru. He is sooo hot! Ooh I will be posting a inuyasha fic, if my friend spikelover18 gets off her lazy ass to do it. Hehe

Jabber-Nut Foxypants: glad you likes. I did check out your story and it is so good. Keep updating, it is getting very interesting.

Spikelover18: glad you like it too, but threatening me is not going to work. Now get off your lazy ass and finish that chapter you promised me you would do. I got fans waiting.

Torri-Chiobie: glad you like this story too. Hope you like this one as well.

Well, glad everyone liked the first chappie and I hope everyone likes this one too. If anyone would like to tell friends about my story, I would like that a lot.

I could not figure out how to make a webpage with all the pictures of the characters and scenes for my stories. If there is anyone that knows how, please let me know.

There is a story I have on fictionpress called the adventures of the dragon king Ryuujin. It is in my profile on this site. My next story that is almost ready to be posted is called Tainted Soul a yu-gi-oh fic. I would also appreciate it if you guys check out my other stories as well.

Well, on with the story.

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the character in the actual show. Blah, blah, blah, and blah I hate disclaimers.

Chapter 2: The spirit within

Tyson was horrified. The character on her forehead was the symbol for demon. The tired girl met his gaze and gasped. She then fumbled around for her headband, which in fact, was torn to shreds. She gathered what scrapes she could use and tied it around her forehead. Next, she used her remaining strength, trying to stand. Just as she rested into a standing position, her legs gave out. Tyson ran up and caught her before she hit the ground.

_That's weird. Tyson thought. I've never had sympathy for a stranger before, but I feel compelled to help this girl. Why? I don't even know her. Who is she?_

The girl trembled at his touch. Regaining some strength, she pushed Tyson away weakly.

"I don't need your sympathy," she rasped.

The team had now caught up with Tyson and were all giving him a confused look.

"Tyson, why did you…" Kenny stopped, seeing the girl's torn up clothes.

"What happened," Daichi huffed as he ran to Tyson's side.

"I…I don't know." Tyson stammered, looking confused.

"Hey, you shouldn't be helping her. She's mine!" her opponent snarled.

Tyson was taken aback, but then recovered. The girl's opponent shook his head and roared…

"its time for me to end this! Shred her beyblade, Golem! Attack!

Tyson watched as the girl braced herself for the coming attack. While that happened, a light started to emanate from her neck. The light grew so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light faded, spirit energy could be seen floating over the girl and the beystadium.

"What's that?" Daichi asked.

"It could be a bit beast." Ray suggested.

"Hmf." Kai mumbled.

"Whoa." Tyson muttered. Clearly awed.

Suddenly the girl stood up and opened her eyes. They were a pale shade of gold. The spirit then stopped behind the girl and began to take form. As the spirit grew, it let out a mighty roar that was a mix between two dragons, a tiger, a dinosaur, and the screech of a phoenix.

Five beyblades pulsed involuntary. It was as if the spirit was calling the five bit beasts out. The spirit let out another roar and the five beyblades pulsed in response, but stronger this time.

"Auhh." Tyson uttered, taking out his beyblade from his pocket. "Dragoon."

The other members of the team saw this and took out their beyblades as well.

"Auhh." They all muttered as they felt the strong pulses coming from their blades.

"What's going on? Stratta Dragoon has never done this to me before." A confused Daichi asked.

"Neither has Drigger." Ray added.

"Kenny, see if you can boot up Dizzy and figure out what's going on." Tyson urged.

"Sure." Kenny replied enthusiastically, breaking out of his trance.

"This is so weird!" Daichi cried.

"Wow!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What is it, Kenny?" Max asked, as everyone gathered around Kenny.

DUN, DUN, DUN. I love cliffies, well I don't know it this is much of a cliffie. Aww, who knows. Maybe I'll get tons of reviews with people threatening me to update. See you next time and don't forget to review and check out my profile.


	3. Sakuya and the Five Bit Beasts

sorry for the late update. it took me forever to get off my lazy ass and type up this chappie for you guys.oooh. some of my good ol' fans came back.(sqeals) well,(cough) anyway i'm here to answer your reviews.

_**casui:**yes suspense is awesome, but unfortunately there is a cliffie at the end of this chappie too_.

_**sharnu:** yes. i will change that. it sure feels like it is spelled differently, but all is said and done,huh._

_**ShadeSpirit:** are you a ray fan too? oooh.(sqeals) i'm one too. yes she is. but in this story, ray is going to represent something different in this story, but i'll keep him as a neko too._

_**Jabber-Nut Foxypants:** gomenasai. i'm such a lazy ass. but it seems this chappie might be alittle bit longer, okay? i also love to boost peaple's self esteems.ain't i nice. i can do good fight scenes but i can't do love scenes worth crap,(especially if it is shonenai)so don't feel bad. kai is pretty cool, but i like ray better. i also like the anoying daichi. but i hate tyson.(no effense to tyson fans out there) you can be pretty prevoking with those evil marshmellow mushrooms, but my personality type does the opposite when someone tries to prevoke me._

_**myownworld:** yes. kai is very hard to do. in fact, kai will go wierd in thenext chappie. something you would never expect from kai. well... maybe it is to be expected. well you'll have to wait and see._

disclaimer:_** i do not own beyblade okay.(**man these disclaimers are a pain in my big fat ass)_

Chapter 3: Sakuya and the five bit beasts

"Kenny. What is it." Max asked as everyone gathered around Kenny.

"It's the spirit." Kenny started to explain. "It's emitting immense power! The spirit appears to be calling out to your bit beasts. I've never seen so much energy in my life!" Kenny exclaimed.

"That's right chief." Dizzy confirmed. "In fact, this is no ordinary spirit. It seems to be shrouded in darkness. I can't even get any further information on it, but I'll keep trying."

"hmm." Kenny mumbled.

"This is amazing." Ray murmured.

Then the spirit gave one last desperate roar. Responding with a roar and screech of their own, the spirit energy contained in the beyblades; began to leave, only to surround the girl. The girl did not notice what was going on, but seemed more likely in a trance.

"Driger!" Ray called desperately in a futile attempt to get his bit beast to come back.

Suddenly, the girl's blank eyes turned toward Ray.

"**With your force comes her great might."** A male voice stated, but it appeared to be coming from the girl.

"Was that just me, or did that sound like a boy speaking." Ray asked, mostly to himself.

"Its you." Kai stated, raising an eyebrow.

Ray shrugged, dropping the subject.

A heavy chink caught everyone's attention. The sound came from the beystadium. All heads turned to see a beyblade bounce off what looked like an invisible wall.

"kuso." Her opponent cursed, seeming thoughtful for a moment. Then shaking his head, her opponent snarled in a frustrated voice. "You're going to be so sorry that you picked a fight with me today, Sora!"

Sora did not respond to the threat. Even as the bit beast spirits began spin around her body.

"What's up with her? She doesn't even respond to a threat! Tyson yelled with a bewildered look on his face.

The beasts dove down and around and then up around Sora's body, creating a typhoon of elements, spinning and twirling faster and faster until they disappeared altogether, along with the girl Sora.

"They're gone." Ray muttered sadly.

The rarest beast of all was that of the Chinese dragon. Sora just stood there gaping and did not realize that she was in the company of five other bit beasts awaiting her attention.

It was then that Dragoon decided to get her attention.

"Sora." Dragoon announced.

Sora turned her head to see a gigantic head of a dragon hovering a few inches from her face. Startled, Sora jumped back a few inches, putting at least a foot between her and the dragon's head.

Seeming satisfied, Dragoon drew his head up and snorted slightly.

"Hello, Sora. My name is Dragoon and I am the dragon of the wind."

"I am Dranzer, the phoenix of fire." A fiery looking bird crooned proudly, puffing out her chest.

"I'm Driger, the tiger of lightning." A green and white tiger growled, taking a bow.

"I am as old as the sea itself." A dinosaur looking creature grumbled loudly. "I am Draciel."

"And I am Stratta Dragoon. The dragon of the earth." A medieval looking dragon announced, taking a step forward.

The Chinese dragon also took a step forward, giving Sora a better view of the detailed features.

The Chinese dragon's scales were a deep shade of purple, looking more like a shade of black. It also had two crooked horns and long whiskers protruding from the sides of its muzzle, giving the beast a majestic look. The last thing was the crystal necklace about the beast's neck.

Instinctively, Sora groped for her crystal necklace, only to find that it was missing. Sora started to panic, but a beautiful, musical voice made her relax.

"Do not worry. Your necklace is in good hands." The Chinese dragon soothed.

Sora was surprised that the Chinese dragon did not speak in a female voice, but that of a deep male voice, showing great wisdom and many hard times the creature had encountered.

"If you want your necklace back, you can have it." The Chinese dragon answered, seeing the surprised look on Sora's face.

The Chinese dragon lifted the necklace over his head, using a claw to carefully drop it into Sora's awaiting hands.

"By the way. I have not fully introduced myself." The Chinese dragon stated. My name is Sakuya Dragoon and I am the dragon of the night."

"Dragon to the night, huh." Sora mused.

"I've never seen a dragon before. Let alone a Chinese dragon. Come to think of it, where are we? How did I get here? And how did you get here? Sora blurted out in one breath.

Sakuya looked thoughtful.

"Hey! Are you going to answer me or not?" Sora demanded, putting her hands on her hips, looking indignant.

"Be patient, Sora. I can only answer one question at a time." Sakuya sighed as he swished his tail. "I also do not know the answer to some of your questions."

"All I know is one thing. We, (gesturing to the circle of beasts), were summoned by you……."

Dun, dun, dun. Hahahahahaha. Another cliffie. tehe see you next chappie and don't forget to review.


	4. Sealed Within the Blade

Hi this is flamingsora again. I'm really sorry for the belated update, my devoted fans. I'm really glad I have so many devoted readers.(starts to cry) wow! 19 reviews!(looks again) wow! This story has more reviews than my Saiyuki fic and Yu-gi-oh fic put together. (Sniffles) I only got 1 review from my Yu-gi-oh fic and here I thought that there would be way more fans than for Beyblade since it comes only comes on 1 time a day, while Yu-gi-oh comes on twice a day.

Well, anyway, I look forward to more reviews from this chapter as well as my Yu-gi-oh fic. I am also going to post a Zatch bell fic for those of you that are fans of that show. It will be called, **Fukumi, the Messiah.** Also, if you want to know other stories that are coming soon, check my profile. I also really ask that you read my **Yami no Ryuujin** piece that is also in my profile and review it also. Let me know if you are a Zatch bell fan in your review. Remember that I also accept anonymous reviews in both fanfiction and is some answers to my devoted fans:

_brezzybrez: glad you likes my story. If you love this story, you should check out my Yu-gi-oh story. Its full of dark secrets and betrayal._

_Jabber-Nut Foxypants: thanks. If you actually see my name posted on any other site, such as tacticsarena, neopets, pokemoncrater, fictionpress, or any other site that I cannot think of at the moment, then it is most likely me! Also, thanks for reviewing my Yu-gi-oh story. I think you are absolutely right, I should turn it into a fictionpress story, but I would have to do so much tweaking to it so that I would not get sued for having even a little bit sound like Yu-gi-oh._

_Kyogue: I'm glad you likes the story so much. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Wow. You really update fast, if you know what I mean. Its kinda hard for me to keep up with ya. But all is okay, I'll just have to print it all out at school and read it. You should take a look at my Yu-gi-oh fic in my profile, its awesome._

_casui: yep. I'm so ebil. Mwahahahaha. After this chapter, everything will go downhill from here on. The least expected person will become corrupted. And you know, I'm really jealous that you have the 6th harry potter book. My stupid foster mom hates harry potter, so I have to read in secret. _

_icewolf9: your probably right, but draciel does look like a dinosaur. A turtle does work too, so if you want me to change it, I will. Okay, I'll check out your story okay?_

_Crimsonskye06_: _your right about that. Everything you know or assume will become an uncertain matter to you. I also hope you like the extra long chappie. Things will be more confusing as the events. _

And now the moment you've been waiting for is in this very chapter. But it won't stop there, the story will get darker and darker as the plot makes its way to the climax. Also, the opponent's name is to be revealed in this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FREEEEEEEKINGGGG BEYYYBLAAADE, OOOOOKAAAAAY!

Chapter 4: Sealed Within the Blade

"Summoned by me!" Sora yelled in a very frustrated tone. "How could I summon the lot of you ! This doesn't even ma..." Sora stopped, astounded by a soft, sing song voice.

'Calm down, Sora." Dranzer crooned.

"What's going on?" Sora demanded.

"We do not know ourselves, but you are the only one that can save him." Driger roared.

"Save who from what?" Sora demanded, quite confused.

"Call on us." They echoed, fading away.

"Wait! Come back!" Sora pleaded, but it was to late, the creatures had already vanished.

_Now what?_ Sora thought, as she allowed herself to fall into a heap.

_What is going on? I just started beyblading and this has to happen. I can't even believe I picked a fight with the wrong guy. I just hope I win_. _And what did those weird looking creatures mean by "you're the only one that can save him._"_ Just who am I supposed to save?_

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a rumbling sound coming from beneath her. Sora stood up in alarm as the ground started to crack and give way. The last thing Sora remembered was falling for a long time.

Tyson was shocked beyond belief. This girl that he barely even knew, took his bit beast. Frustrated and scared, Tyson took his frustration out on the nearest person, and that happened to be Daichi. Poor Daichi.

"What happened" Tyson wailed as he grabbed Daichi by the shoulders and began shaking him back and forth.

Just as confused as Tyson was, Daichi brushed Tyson's hands off his shoulder and glared.

"Its not my fault you lost your precious dragoon." Daichi snorted as he folded his arms and tried to look indignant.

"Argh. Your not helping at all." Tyson huffed, folding his arms and making a pouty face.

Daichi stuck out his tongue long enough for Tyson to see.

"That is so not cool." Tyson pouted. Max and Ray sighed. Kai just rolled his eyes looked elsewhere.

"Quit being such a baby, Tyson." Kai snapped.

This of course made Tyson extremely angry . Tyson whirled around and faced Kai. Rage seethed from Tyson, making him look like an angry bull, ready to charge its challenger.

"What about you, mister high and mighty? You act as if nothing happened! Even though you lost Dranzer." Tyson spat. He was on the brink of tears.

Kai was unmoved from the comment, though you could clearly see that all of his pride, drained from his face.

Unable to take it anymore, Tyson suddenly collapsed into a fit of sobs. Max and Daichi soon joined him to either cry or add comfort.

"Why?" Tyson sobbed. "Why?"

Ray sighed and started to watch Sora's opponent. Ray assumed that fighting an opponent that you can't even reach was kinda pointless, but her opponent looked pretty determined, like something was at stake for him. Sora's opponent reminded Ray a lot like his boyfriend Kai, determined and full of pride.

"Hey Kenny, you got anything on the new bit beast?" Ray asked, hoping it might get his mind off the depressing fact that driger had left him, again.

"Well."Kenny began. "There is something. Before your bit beasts disappeared, they merged with the girl."

"That's right chief. The girl going by the name of Sora is no ordinary girl. Her subconsciousness created that merge." Dizzy added.

"What!" Ray exclaimed. "That's not possible!"

"That's what I thought at first, but like Dizzy said, Sora created that merge." Kenny indicated.

"I knew there was something different about her, but I just couldn't figure out what." Kai exposed, frowning.

"Hmm." Ray mumbled to himself, looking thoughtful.

"I feel something ominous in the wind." Kai babbled out of the blue as a gust of wind rustled through his hair.

"HELP!" A voice cried.

"Huh?" Tyson grunted, lifting his teary eyed face.

"What the matter?" Max sniffled.

"I thought I heard someone cry for help." Tyson answered with a sniffle.

"I didn't hear anything."Daichi sobbed.

"HELP ME!" The voice cried again.

Tyson stood up in alarm, looking around wildly.

"Did you hear that?" Tyson asked excitedly, totally forgetting that he was crying a few seconds ago.

"Hear what?" Daichi asked, confused.

"I think your hearin things, cause I don't hear anything. I only hear you babbling on about hearin somethin." Max commented, giving Tyson a skeptical look.

"What do ya mean? I'm not making this up, I mean it." Tyson tried to explain, but nobody was listening.

Suddenly, there was a scream and a large CA-THUNK.

Tyson lay flattened on the ground with a girl sprawled out on top of him.

"Ow! That hurt. I'm surprised that I didn't break anything." Sora groaned, massaging her sore bottom.

Unfortunately, Tyson wasn't so lucky. He was left with a fractured rib and numerous bruises, plus he had been knocked unconscious by Sora's fall.

"Tyson!" The rest of the team yelled(excluding Kai, since he thinks he is better than everyone) as they scurried over to Tyson to calculate the damage.

Realizing that she was on top of someone, Sora jumped up and looked at the nearly squashed Tyson, laying on the pavement.

"Gomen, gomen, gomenasai." Sora apologized, bowing a dozen times.

"You better be. My bit beast is gone because of you." Daichi denounced.

Sora gave Daichi a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about? What's a bit beast?" Sora asked.

Daichi's mouth fell open."You don't know what a bit beast is?" Daichi faltered.

Sora shook her head.

"Your really lucky Tyson is unconscious, or he would totally be on your case. He gets really touchy when it comes to his Dragoon." Max indicated.

"Dragoon." Sora pondered the name, feeling like it rang a bell somewhere

"Is there something wrong?" Max asked, turning his head sideways.

Sora suddenly swayed and fell to the ground with a CA-THUNK. Max bent down and started shaking Sora, but it looked like Sora's soul had left had left her body, even though she was still breathing peacefully. Kai gave looked at Sora strangely, then his gaze froze.

"Hello. Earth to Kai. Hello?" Ray announced, waving his hand in front of Kai's face. However, he got no response.

Suddenly Kai began to speak, but the tone of voice spoken did not belong to him, but that of a deeper male. It was startling enough to catch the remaining conscious team members' attention.

**So far has your lives been so true**

**Fighting the darkness has never been new**

**Challenges faced become challenges won**

**Only now has the game begun**

**The force of four became the force of five**

**When the master of the earth had arrived**

**The fight within each other will increase tenfold**

**Now your destinies have begun to unfold**

**The arrival of someone forgotten in the past**

**Confusion of the memories lost long ago are so vast **

**when memories are gained and once more clear**

**Then the beast of the night will appear**

**A new enemy will arise from the one hated long ago**

**Yearning to gain what had been lost to the foe**

**Watching your back will only prove strife**

**When your only purpose is to forth the light**

**To banish the darkness is your goal**

**But darkness lingers in places beyond our control**

**Places as deep as the body and soul**

**When the forces of five are summoned to fight**

**The angel will be summoned by a single shaft of light**

**With blood on the field, the darkness will reseed**

**One of the five will be the one to deceive**

**The deceiver will capture his very own kin**

**To bring out the darkness that is waiting within**

**A calamity will fall down on the earth**

**That can only be healed by the angel's rebirth**

**But even the angel cannot save us all **

**But can only touch those that are too far to call**

**When the angel can reach the wielder of the night **

**Then the demon can be brought back to the light**

**A mistake will be the deceiver's spite**

**Darkness flees in the presence of light**

**A sacrifice must be made from the one loved so much**

**To bring the one deceived back by the holiest touch**

**Blood will be spilt and memories will be lost**

**The dragon will fade and the calling will cease**

**And then, the angel will weep**

As soon as the words were said, Kai's body swayed dangerously, like he was about to fallRay ran up just in time for Kai to fall unconscious into Ray's arms.

"Okay. That was just totally weird." Daichi commented, stifling a yawn.

Max, Ray, and Kenny looked speechless.

"_Arrival of someone forgotten in the past, hmm..._" Kenny pondered. _I wonder what that means. And one of us will be the one to deceive? That doesn't make sense._

Tyson turned over and mumbled something in his sleep.

Tyson–Dream Phase

"Wow Tyson! You did it again!" A girl around the age of five exclaimed, her envious golden eyes looking up at him. Her long, silver hair falling to her waist as she had a happy look on her face. "I wish I could be like you."

"You will if you practice." Tyson instructed, giving a reassuring smile.

"Thanks big brother!" The girl maintained with a chibified smile.

"1..., 2..., 3..., Let It Rip!" The two yelled. Launching their beyblades into their small beystadium...

"Sora, Sora!" A voice cried urgently.

"Hmm?" Sora mumbled.

"Sora!" The voice called again, but more urgently this time.

It was Sakuya.

"Sakuya, what are you doing here?" Sora asked, coking her head to one side.

"You must wake up!" Sakuya responded urgently. "You must fight! CALL MY NAME!" He finished with high urgency and vanished, causing Sora to wake up.

"Ahahah." Sora gasped, sitting up fast and taking huge gulps of air, like she had been underwater for a long time."

"You okay, Sora?" Max asked, looking a little concerned.

At first, Sora was shocked by the fact that he knew her name, but didn't respond to the question asked and slowly heaved herself off the ground and headed toward the beystadium, limping the whole way. She stopped and slowly looked up at her opponent.

"Ready to give up, Sora?"Her opponent sneered.

"You know very well what my answer is, Yuuku." Sora answered, breathing heavily.

"Very well." Yuuku replied. "I'll leave your blade in pieces." Yuuku finished, signaling for his beyblade to close in for the final blow.

Yuuku's beyblade started to spin faster as it was closing in for the final blow, even though there was still a barrier between her beyblade and his.

"This is the end, Sora!" Yuuku roared."

_CALL MY NAME!_ Sakuya voice echoing in Sora's mind as Sakuya dropped the barrier.

Anger, sadness, and hatred began to fill Sora until she could take it no more...

"SAKUYA DRAGOON!" Sora screamed, her emotions creating a typhoon of elements around her spinning beyblade. Red, blue, yellow, green, and silver. All five bit beast spirits surrounded her beyblade like a spinning atom. Her beyblade began to pick up speed.

"Kenny, this girl's beyblade is spinning faster than possible for any blade I've scanned in my life!" Dizzy exclaimed, showing Kenny a blurred picture of Sora's beyblade spinning.

Kenny looked excited and told Dizzy to record the rest of the beybattle.

"Sure chief." Dizzy replied.

Sora's beyblade then started to charge Yuuku's beyblade head on.

What followed was the sound of shattered metal and plastic. Pieces of Yuuku's blade shot everywhere and one piece narrowly missed Kenny's head by an inch.

Having done its job, Sora's beyblade slowly stopped spinning and split into to neat halves. The only pieces to survive the clash were Sora and Yuuku's bit chips.

Utterly exhausted from the strenuous battle, Sora hit the pavement and started to snore lightly.

The defeated Yuuku had a mixture of anger and surprise plastered onto his face as he sat there and gaped at what was left of his shattered beyblade. Then Yuuku's face turned grim and full of hatred as he hurriedly ran up and snatched his bit chip and then bolted for who knows where.

Kenny stared at his laptop for a few moments and then closed it. The sky was now getting darker as the sunset was almost over.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Kenny asked, looking at max, Ray, and Daichi for help.

" I'll have to take Kai home with me until he wakes up." Ray offered.

"And I'll have to take Mr. Freight train home." Daichi indicated, pointing to a loudly snoring Tyson.

"It might be possible for me to take Sora home with me so that she isn't left here overnight." Kenny suggested. "Besides, I want to take a look at Sora's beyblade and ask her a few questions when she wakes up. You guys can come over tomorrow when you can."

Kenny walked over to the beystadium and picked up the remains of Sora's beyblade, including the bit chip. When Kenny looked at Sora's bit chip, a worried look came over his face.

"Uh, guys. You might want to take a look at this." Kenny announced in a shaky voice.

Ray, Max, and Daichi hurried over and took a look at the bit chip Kenny was holding. Worried looks came over their faces as well when they stared at the bit chip.

The bit chip had all five of their bit beasts on it...

all of a sudden, the events changed and he was standing face to face with Dragoon.

Tyson was about to cry for joy and demand the answer as to (why did you leave me?), but seeing the worried look on his bit beast's face made him fall silent. Dragoon murmured something that Tyson couldn't hear and disappeared from view.

And then the scenery changed dramatically.

Tyson was now standing in a laboratory of some sort with a beystadium in the center of the room. Different types of equipment were everywhere. The he heard voices.

Two people walked into the room. One was a tall man with slicked back purple hair and a long trench coat. The other looked a lot like the opponent Tyson had seen battling Sora. The first person he recognized right away.

Boris. His one and true enemy. The one that tried to take over the world using the demolition boys, but fortunately he managed to foil his evil plot and win his first championship. Just thinking about him made Tyson's blood boil.

The two people talked until someone walked in and said something to Boris and left.

"Bring him in." Boris announced.

In walked a cocky teenage kid with purple and blue hair with a cap on, biker gloves and casual clothes on similar to the ones Tyson was wearing. Tyson couldn't seem to see the kid's face clearly.

"You said you had a powerful blade for me. Where is it!" the teen demanded.

Boris dug in the depths of his trench coat for something and pulled out a black and blue blade. With the words "Dark Dragoon" on it.

"Give it to me!" the teem claimed, throwing out his hand and making a hurried motion.

"Be patient, Tyson. You'll get what you want, but you have to do a little favor for me, okay."

The mention of his name hit him like a knife.

_This can't be me. It must be someone else._ Tyson thought growing a little scared.

"What kind of favor do you want." the teen Tyson sneered, crossing his arms.

"I want someone you don't want. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, right?" Boris implied.

The teen gave a satisfied grunt and put his hands on his hips.

"I think we can negotiate that." the teen approved. "But how do I know you won't trick me this time?"

"You can be 100 sure that I won't trick you ever again. And in addition, you can try out the new beyblade to see if you like it." Boris assured.

Boris handed the teen Tyson the dark blade and the equipment required to launch it.

"I have to admit that these grips and this launcher are a lot better than my old ones." the teen Tyson admitted.

Tyson wanted to scream but no sound came out of his mouth. Tyson wanted this nightmare to stop.

_This is just a bad dream. Its not real. It will never happen._ Tyson reassured himself over and over.

The teen Tyson stepped up to the beystadium and loaded his blade. Then he launched it and called out the beast contained within. The beast that arose from the depths of the blade looked exactly like dragoon but took on a more darker version. Its body was midnight black and the eyes were a deep shade of red. Instead of the wisdom like look Tyson usually saw in dragoon, this version had the look of hatred and jealousy burning right through him.

The dark teen laughed manically and summoned the blade back to his hand.

"So?..." Boris abetted, anxious for a response from the teen Tyson.

"I like it!..."

Dun, dun, dun. Awe, such a dramatic point to leave off with a cliffie. (smiles mischievously) questions are welcomed in your review as well as comments on the fic. Though I do not except flames. Hehe. Screaming reports will only feed my pellet stove. Mwahahaha. Remember to remind me if you are a Zatch bell fan! Also I would greatly appreciate it if you all could check out my other fics and stories. If I see some improvement in reviews for my other fics, I will finally post pictures of your favorite fans in the story. Let me know who you think is the most favored character in the story.

**Joyeaux Noel et avoir bonne annee! **


End file.
